Main Story
This is an attempt to translate into English the main story of Elona and its successor, Elona+, which is missing from the English version of the game. A synopsis of Elona's main plot may be found here. This page is a work in progress. Do not be surprised should some dialogue differ from its final version. Except where noted, credit for the translations on this page go to wiki user AnnaBannana. Anyone is free to use these translations in any capacity they desire. I only ask that I be credited anywhere else they appear. *Status (Cutscenes Only) **Chapter 1: 23/23 (Missing PC quest dialogue) **Chapter 2: 7/17 **Chapter 3: 0/? Chapter 1 (Elona) Prologue Japanese = |-| English(1)= |-| English(2)= *The Japanese and the English(1) translation are based on the cutscene that appears within the game. The English(2) translation is a longer version of the same scene and comes from the Elona readme_eng.txt file. Credit for the translation of the English(2) section belongs to whomever originally translated Elona into English. Entering Vernis Japanese = |-| English = Leaving Vernis Japanese = |-| English= Entering Lesimas Japanese = |-| English = Speaking With Slan (Lesimas Floor 3) Japanese = |-| English(1) = |-| English(2) = * This is not a cutscene, but dialogue with a character within the game that is part of the main story. It's included so that this page may be read to see how the story plays out in its entirety. Credit for the translation in the English(2) tab goes to the people who originally translated Elona into English. Entering Palmia Japanese = |-| English = * For whatever reason, Saimore's name comes without the usual 「name brackets」 in the Japanese text for this cut scene. I've left it as it appears in the Japanese, but added the for the English text. Speaking to King Xabi Japanese = |-| English(1) = |-| English(2) = * This is not a cutscene, but dialogue with a character within the game that is part of the main story. It's included so that this page may be read to see how the story plays out in its entirety. Credit for the translation in the English(2) tab goes to the people who originally translated Elona into English. Speaking With Erystia Japanese = |-| English(1) = |-| English(2) = * This is not a cutscene, but dialogue with a character within the game that is part of the main story. It's included so that this page may be read to see how the story plays out in its entirety. Credit for the translation in the English(2) tab goes to the people who originally translated Elona into English. Leaving Palmia Japanese = |-| English = Reaching Lesimas Floor 4 Japanese = |-| English = Reaching Lesimas Floor 7 Japanese = |-| English = Lesimas Floor 10 Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 13(?) Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 13(?) Japanese = |-| English= Return to Palmia Japanese = |-| English= Leaving Palmia Japanese = |-| English= First Magic Stone Japanese = |-| English= Second Magic Stone Japanese = |-| English= Third Magic Stone Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 26 Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 26(?) Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 31 Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 35 Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 38 Japanese = |-| English= Lesimas Floor 42 Japanese = |-| English= Epilogue Japanese = |-| English= Chapter 2 (Elona+) Entering South Tyris Japanese = |-| English= Entering Melugas Japanese = |-| English= ? Japanese = |-| English= ??? ??? ??? ??? Chapter 3 (Elona+) To come Category:Content